$\left(-4x - 5\right)\left(-9x + 9\right) = \ ?$
Explanation: $= -4x \cdot \left(-9x + 9\right) - 5 \cdot \left(-9x + 9\right)$ $= \left( -4x \cdot -9x \right) + \left( -4x \cdot 9 \right) + \left( -5 \cdot -9x \right) + \left( -5 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + \left( -4x \cdot 9 \right) + \left( -5 \cdot -9x \right) + \left( -5 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + \left( -36x + 45x \right) + \left( -5 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + 9x + \left( -5 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + 9x - 45$